Planeswalker Tournament (Reboot)
by Tyrage0729
Summary: With the title of "Planeswalker Supreme" up for grabs, can our Champions defeat their opponents and gain control of the Title Themselves?
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome one and all to the first ever Planeswalker Wars!" Echoes through the massive space, flooded with darkness. As soon as the voice dies, the sound a crowd erupts, filling the air as much as the darkness. A Large Screen flares to life, followed by several sets of flood lights, all aimed down into a circular pit. "Today's Entertainment is brought to you by the Interplanar Entertainment Corporation! And it's Hosted by YOUR'S TRULY, The Gamesmaster!" The screen flashes from a large wheel, split into five sections and filled with color, to show a man dressed in a large trench coat. His hair was slicked back and jet black, revealing a smarmy smile and dark blue eyes. His coat swept across the ground as he strode through to the center of the pit. He grinned broadly to the camera following him, waving to the crowd. As it once more erupted into cheers of enthusiasm, he laughed, lifting a mic. The crowd died down, waiting expectantly.

"Today we are bringing to you the Best mages from across the Multiverse to Vie for the Championship and title of Planeswalker Supreme!" The crowd once more erupted into cheers, hooting and hollering wildly as he stood with his arms outstretched and waited patiently. "Today we have Seven Contestants to face off against each other in One on One Combat! The best Mage wins and walks into the next round! The Loser has a chance to make a comeback in the Failure Bracket!" Seven gates opened around the arena. "First we have the Man with the Plan, The Chivalrous Knight of Alara, Gideon Jura!" The Gamesmaster gestured towards one of the gates, a tall, stern faced man walking out into the pit. He crossed his arms over his armored chest and waited silently. The light glinted off of the gold embedded in his armor, his blonde hair swept back as well. "Next, The Master Hunstman, able to take down any creature: Garruk Wildspeaker!" The floor started to rattle and shake as a brute of a man stepped out of the next gate. He wore heavy furs over his shoulders, with a massive axe in hand. He pumped the axe over his head, the crowd cheering ecstatically for him. "To follow up, we have the Master of the Mind, the one, the only, THE JACE BELEREN!" The crowd positively exploded, cheers and shouts raining down as a young male, in a blue robe, stepped into the light. He adjusted something on his wrist as one of his eyes started to glow a pale blue before fading into the shadows of his hood once more.

"Next up, the Witch with the Coldest Heart, Liliana Vess!" The crowd fell silent as the woman walked out, her hips swaying back and forth. A black dress clung to her thin form, her black hair flowing over her shoulders. A small piece of chain mail hung from her waist and clinked gently with her steps. "Next, the hottest woman alive, with the fiery personality to boot, Chandra Nalaar!" A fireball erupted from the next gate, ending with a scorch mark and revealing a tall, red haired woman. She glared at the Gamesmaster, before throwing another fireball at him. Lifting his hand, he simply deflected it, the ball of flames dissipating well above the pit.

"You promised you wouldn't say that, asshole!" She shouted at him, her hair quickly erupting into flames as fire engulfed her hands. He simply waved her aside. "I'll kill you when I have the chance! I'll watch you burn!" He simply laughed, loudly, as the crowd joined in.

"Anyways, we have two more Planeswalkers to introduce! The Man with a Thousand Lives, Thebes Bivan!" He shouted into his mic. Chandra stepped aside as a shadow physically stood up beside her, before sliding back into the ground. Left behind was a tall, pale faced man, his jet black hair left to cover his face. Wearing a trench coat, black pants, and heavy boots, he simply whispered something in her ear. She calmed down before stepping back and glared at the Gamesmaster. "And, Finally, the Second Best Hunter, and the Bearer of the Plague, Timdis Vulshok!" The last gate flared up with a brilliant white light. As it died down, it revealed an equally tall male, wearing an empty quiver on his back. His hands, feet, and scalp were all covered in jagged metal shards, his eyes a deep black. What skin showed under his tunic was a tanned leathery shade, and he glared at the Gamesmaster.

"With our contestants introduced, now we shall name our first Fighters!" The Gamesmaster gestured to the screen, which had split to show each Planeswalker's face. One at a time, the portraits lit up, the lighted frame travelling in a circle and picking up speed. After a few moments it suddenly stopped, framing Thebes' portrait. "First off we have Thebes Bivan! And who shall his contestant be!?" The light spun once more, taking a few moments before stopping just as suddenly on Garruk's portrait. "The Master Hunter, The Wild Man, Garruk Wildspeaker! Stay tuned for after these commercial Breaks, we'll pit these too in a head to head combat to see WHO will win!"

* * *

All Characters, save The Gamesmaster, Thebes Bivan, and Timdis Vulshok, are the rightful properties of their respective companies. This is not a parody, nor will i actively pick my OC's to win. Any and all flames will be used to roast marshmallows, but proper criticism and pointers are always helpful. I hope y'all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in front of the gate, I couldn't help but think back on my thousand or so years of life. If you can call it life. I was cocky, and arrogant at first. But, as time went on, and I discovered I was more and more alone in the Multiverse, I slowly lost my mind. For a good hundred years or so, I was nothing more than a mindless beast, leaving a wake of destruction in my path. No better than the Eldrazi. Except I killed everything. I didn't warp reality. I killed it. I remember the moment I snapped out of my insanity. Everything before that one, clear moment is a haze, a mix of sounds, images, random memories. Some I don't even know if they were mine. But, something snapped me out of my insanity.

It was a cold day, at the shore of a lake. I had stood there, facing a man in a blue, hooded robe. I'm a talented Mind Mage, but he was better, it seemed. I simply dashed forward, though, calling on the shadows and forming them into nightmarish shapes and gruesome images. The wave of shadows crashed against him, a bluish bubble forming. I slammed my own body against it, flames crackling from my eyes as I grinned down at him.

"Come out, come out, little Mind Mage!" I shouted at him, slamming my flame and shadow wreathed hands across the barrier. Suddenly, there was a sharp and searing pain explode across my skull, starting between my eyes and quickly tracing its way back. "Fucking hell!?" I screeched, falling back and curling into a ball as the pain intensified. Slowly, the pain faded after several minutes, and I stood. I shook my head, my hand to my forehead. "What . . . what did . . . wait . . ." I looked up, the world now clearer than before. "Am . . . did you . . . " I stared at him, dumbfounded as he nodded, not speaking. "I'm . . . I'm sane? But . . . how?" He simply stepped back, turned, and walked away. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply.

Opening my eyes, I stared at a gate, and then sighed. "Right. The Fight against Garruk." I heave another sigh before pulling my gloves on. After a moment, I looked up, grinning wildly, as the gate opened into the Arena. Within seconds, I gathered the shadows created by the floodlights and lifted them from the ground into several monstrous beasts. Garruk stood directly across from me, his face grim as he hefts his ax in front of him. "Let's bring you to your knees, Garruk! You will bow before my power!" I shouted, pulling the shadows from the tunnel i stood in and riding it across the pit like a wave.

-

Garruk Wildspeaker is the sole property of Wizards of the Coast. Any and all flames will be used to roast marshmallows! Constructive Criticism is, however, appreciated.


End file.
